


Just a Little Bit

by WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun/pseuds/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun





	Just a Little Bit

Bucky lolled to the side with his head between his knees. He might be drunk - okay, slightly drunk. He seemed more messed up than whisky could typically manage. Trying to get the memories away.

"You don't love me. You love someone else. I just know, Bucky," Jane had said, clear as day. Jane was the best thing that had happened to Bucky - well, besides Steve. But at least Jane Bucky could hold at night. Her voice still rattled around. And now Steve, the source of his goddamn trouble, was ragging on him trying to get him to talk.

"God-d-damn it, Steve." Ok, maybe more than a little drunk. "Leave me the f-f-f-fuck alooone," he groaned.

"I ain't gonna, Buck."

Buck finally snapped, pushing Steve weakly with his arm and stuttering out, "Don't yoou know it's yurr fault? You and yur stupid smile and yur stupid bluuue eyes and those pow-ty dern lipss."

Steve eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you." Bucky poked a finger at Steve's chest. "Yur why Jane left me. Because I looooove you." Okay, make that very, very drunk.

"That's it, you're going to bed," Steve said, and that was it for the night.


End file.
